The eyes of the snake
by ZC-ER0
Summary: The kid never spoke. It didn't surprise anybody considering what he had been through and what he had done. But he drew. He drew those that he called responsible for everything. They had wings behind. White wings, black wings, he even drew bat-like wings. When they asked where he saw them, he always answered: "Everywhere"


" _ **Change your perspective- and the reality changes"**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD belongs to its rightfull owner. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Hello, good day. Thanks for opening this.**

 **Please be warned that this is my first fanfic. There will be possible at least some mistakes and inconsistences. I would welcome your suggestions and constructive criticism to improve my writing.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Sanity. From the Latin _"_ _sānitās_ _"._ The soundness, rationality and healthiness of the human mind. To do and think in the ways society accepts. To see the same things others see. Anyone whose actions nor thoughts go along the norms society has accepted will be then seen as insane and be dealt with in the way society sees fit. But what if, only if, someone was capable of seeing things others cannot. Worlds both similar and different from ours, hidden from the majority of the population. Who would then be considered sane? After all, what is normal for the spider, is chaos for the fly…

* * *

' _This is why I f****n hate travelling next to kids'_ Logan bitterly thought as the boy kicked the back of his seat for the ninety-seventh time (he had been counting them). He gritted his teeth.

The ten hours inside the plane taken their toll into Logan. First, there had been a delay of two hours due to weather conditions; after that, once they had finally entered the plane, he realized he had been placed right in front of a family with a seven year old right beside him, who had not stopped kicking the back of his seat ever since the plane lifted; the people next to him where not better, the man to his left him had decided to take over the armrest on his right even while being next to the window, which he closed as well; the woman to his right had been chatting non-stop with the front seat for five hours straight (seriously, that couldn't be humanly possible) before falling asleep. Before Logan could enjoy the silence, the woman began to move in her sleep, periodically hitting him on the ribs.

He was a bitter person, he normally would be the first to admit it, but with everything that had happened it the last twelve hours, he was really feeling like hitting someone, **hard**.

To put it simply: he was pissed-off.

Needless to say, he had never liked staying in such small spaces for long amounts of time, especially while being extremely close with other people. But what had influenced the most in his more-bitter-than-normal attitude at the moment was the lack of sleep.

Ignoring the fact that the upcoming jetlag would be the worst he had experienced in his eighteen years of life, he had not been able to get any sleep due to the kid behind him periodically kicking his seat. Speaking to his parents would not work, he had already done that. The kid had stopped at least for a pair of hours, but as soon as they felt asleep, he resumed. As a matter of fact, nearly all passengers were sound asleep since two hours ago.

With the plane's movies long ended and his book already finished, he had been hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep before arriving to Japan, but instead, he had been forced to remain in his current state of insomnia. He had always had problems to normally fall asleep, and with everything that had happened at the last twelve hours, this boy, **this freaking kid,** was really getting into his nerves…

 ***BWOK***

The back of his seat suddenly moved forward. Ninety-eighth…

Logan gritted his teeth while massaging his temples, doing his best to not turn back and do something reckless, and groaned, settling back into his seat and turning higher the volume of his headphones. Perhaps the instrumental music would help him relax…

[ _Tired, are we?_ ] Mocked a feminine voice inside his head, with her laughs echoing.

' _I wondered when you'd decide to appear, Demera.'_ Logan answered back to the voice, turning the music's volume higher. He had been thankful that she hadn't showed life signs until then (he wouldn't have endured it all if she had)

' _Don't even think of going outside right now. I'm not on the mood of messing with anyone's memories.'_

[ _My, my, someone's grumpy. What's the problem? You can't get your beauty sleep?_ ]He could see the grin on her face as she said it. [ _Why don't you make the kid stop, huh?_ ]

' _Just leave me alone._ ' He asked while forcing her back to whatever part of his psyche she had taken as her own.

It was too late for her teasing. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He needed-

Wait a moment

…

…

' _Finally'_ He thought.

There had not been any more kicks in the last minutes. It appeared the boy behind him had gone asleep. Logan sighted in relief.

He hastily closed his eyes and tried getting into the most comfortable position possible. Perhaps, after all, he could get an hour or two of res-

 ***BWOK***

The f**** hundredth time.

His hands clenched as he angrily open his eyes. Enough. That was it.

Twisting his body as to not wake up the people beside him, he raised from his seat to check if anyone else could see him, but it appeared no one did, they were all asleep. A grin drew on his face. Perfect. He then turned back to the child behind him, who had an annoying smile on his face.

Oh he was _so_ going to regret it all. He stared into the child's eyes and…nothing.

Logan stopped before doing anything.

' _Wait, he's just a kid.'_ He reprimanded himself. Even as pissed off as he was, he wouldn't just use his gear to-

 ***BWOK***

The smile on the child's face grew even more.

Okay. Screw that. He was not a kid, he was a freaking monster.

Logan sighted and closed his right eye, covering it with his hand. He felt the familiar twitch inside his left eyeball as the ocular muscles tensed and the thin trail of blood began to pour from it, following the partial activation of his Sacred Gear. A shiver went down his spine and a burning sensation appeared over his right shoulder blade. Both pain and power began to flow into and from his eye as he stared into the kid, whose face had lost all color in fear.

He _reeally_ shouldn't enjoy seeing that.

" _Say kid-"_ He made sure of doing his best macabre voice and grin _"-do you like clowns?"_

* * *

' _The burning sun of the evening is above his head, its fierce light greatly increasing the temperature back at the training grounds. He seats on one of the benches as he covers his eyes with his hand to protect himself from the summer's sunlight._

 _He squirms at the painful sensation that came from the moment he touched his cheeks. Perhaps he really should have put on some sunscreen before going out. Just another reason he disliked summer, not to mention the uncomfortable sensation from having all clothes sticky from all the sweat._

 _He's extremely tired, has his entire face burnt…and really, really happy._

 _His hands no longer hurt after wielding the practice sword. He no longer had blood coming out from his palms like the beginning of summer vacations. Finally, after so much time practicing, the callus has grown on them._

 _The grin on his face is somewhat painful to maintain since his cheeks ache from the mere stretch, but he keeps it. He wants to keep it on until he shows it to both Mother and Father. Leah will be happy as well, well, after she stops making tantrums about how he went out to train without her._

 _Finally he will be able to learn something more advanced than mere sword trusts and perhaps, only perhaps, eventually he'll be able to help Mother and Father fight those creatures from the stories they-_

 _As he walks down the path to return home, a shiver goes down his entire body and an itch appears on the interior of his left eye. He rubs it with his hand, trying to ease the uneasy sensation, but this proves futile as the itch grows from uncomfortable to unbearable in mere seconds. A piercing pain in the interior of his skull soon follows, making him crouch down while holding his head, desperately rubbing his eye socket to try soothe the burning feeling from the inside. What appears to be tears, go down his eye as the agony only increases. Groaning, his entire body painfully tenses up as the feeling of having his skull pierced from within, empties his every thought. He screams at the top of his lungs as the interior of his eye appear to be literally boiling._

 _But then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the pain vanishes and it's replaced by a falling sensation as his vision grows dark and the entire world disappears in front of him._

… _._

 _[_ _Well, well. What do we have here?_ _] Says a female voice out of nowhere._

* * *

 **-Eight hours later-**

"Smaller, messier and emptier than my room back in the hospital, and yet, I infinitely rather be here." Logan said into the empty room of what would be his home for the next year.

The rest of his flight had been nice and quiet after the kid had fallen unconscious on his seat. No problem there, he wouldn't remember anything. Logan woke up right before the plane's descent and put on a medical eye patch over his injured left eye.

Upon the arrival to the airport, he made his way as quickly as possible thought the various procedures needed (after all, it was difficult to only use one eye) and in less than two hours, he was outside. After that, he got into a taxi and gave the driver the direction of the apartments he had found online. The road to the building was swift and calm. It was located in the middle class part of the city, a bit far from the school the Master had picked, but still close enough to be at a walking distance if he woke up a bit early.

His meeting with the building's owner was simple, after all they had spoken a few times before by phone. He gave the required papers and was given the contract, which he signed after carefully reading it. His apartment was in an empty part of the building, so he wouldn't have to worry about neighbors yet. Good.

So there he was, standing in the middle of his room. Despite the falling pieces of paint in the walls, the place was nice. The rent was accessible and should he require anything, he was close to the train station. The kitchen wasn't anything exceptional but it had a working stove and refrigerator, and since he was planning to buy an electric griller just so he wouldn't use the first item, there wasn't a real problem there.

The only piece of furniture included (other than the bed, kitchen table and a pair of chairs) was a surprisingly big bookcase, one that he was planning to fill with books in a short time. Now if only he'd knew where the book stores where…

[ _I'm supposed to stay in this dumpster!?_ ] Exclaimed the voice of Demera.

Goodbye to the peace and quiet.

' _I like it'_ He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

It was a nice place.

[ _I'm a queen, even a goddess! I'm supposed to stay in a palace, not in a room with the size of a matchbox!_ ]

Logan sighted. So there she was again. He raised a hand and lifted the index.

' _All right. First of all, I'm the one staying here, not you. You're just living inside my head.'_

His middle finger was next to be lift. _'Second, by the time you were alive, there were no palaces on Earth, perhaps only on the Underworld, so you wouldn't know what it is to live in one.'_

Lastly, he raised his ring finger. _'And third, in case you've forgotten, the image us humans have of your kind is that of a rooster with a toad's body and the tail of a snake. That's not what you would consider a goddess, isn't it?'_

Severe, firm and efficient. That's how anyone should deal with any supernatural being, especially when said being is inside one's head. After all of that, Logan could see her furiously biting her lips after all of that.

"…"

"…"

"…"

[ _…I don't look like a rooster..._ ]

' _Of course you don't. You were just a legend by the time humanity first heard of you. Obviously the image we had of you deteriorated over time.'_

Logan shrugged it all without importance before grabbing his keys and turning to the exit of his room.

' _Now, if you've stopped being so picky about everything, I'll be heading outside for some groceries. Do you want to come or you rather stay here and tell me what you want to eat?'_

* * *

 **-Four hours later-**

The hot water went down on Logan's body as steam filled the small bathroom. A moan escaped his mouth. It was wonderful. Just what he needed after a long flight.

Noting could beat having a full belly and taking a hot shower. If there was something he always missed during his times in the woods, it was having hot water whenever he wanted.

He pressed his forehead against the shower tiles and closed his eyes. He was sleepy, but since he always had a clear mind whenever he took a shower, it was probably for the best to review his actual situation.

The first thing in his head was his Japanese. To say he understood it perfectly would be overestimating himself. It did not help that any of the other languages he knew were not even a bit similar to it, not to mention than he had only studied it for a bit more than a year. Oh well, those kind of things would only fix themselves when he practiced speaking with other people, didn't they?

The second thing was to find a part-time job. He had enough money to pay the rent and food, but still, he didn't like living solely on the money both the Master and his parents had left him. He wanted to buy stuff for him using his own money. Perhaps working at a Café again. He saw some of them on his way to the apartment. He did it back on England and it wasn't as bad as he initially thought, he only had to put on a fake smile and spent as less time as possible with the clients. School began next week so he had to hurry on that.

"Kuoh Academy", Logan wondered what type of school it was. He only knew it was turned co-ed recently, so there would be at least the double amount of girls than of boys. The only thing he hoped was that it had nothing to do with the supernatural. So far he had not seen any member of the three factions, but he would keep his guard up (not that he really needed it, considering he couldn't turn off that ability of his Sacred Gear)

Speaking of which, he to head to the library whenever possible to make the map of places he had to avoid. Temples, cemeteries, memorials, even old houses, anything where a human spirit might reside. It would be greatly annoying to have spirits following his every step asking for help. He also had to put on the protections on both the doors and windows to avoid having any unwanted guest suddenly appeari-

A pair of smooth hands touching his back made Logan suddenly open his eyes. He turned his head a bit back. Waist-long white hair? Checked; Smooth silver-colored skin? Checked; big snake-like yellow eyes staring at him? Checked.

He groaned as he turned his head forwards to avoid seeing the naked girl beside him.

"Ten minutes. Can't I just have **ten** minutes of privacy, Demera?"

While he grew up Logan had always wondered, how was it to have one's mind to oneself? To have a place that you could call your own and where no one could ever get into? Only after some training, he had gotten the capacity to stop her from getting into his inner thoughts, only for Demera to decide it was the time to manifest herself in the real world.

Deciding to continue as if she wasn't there, the boy tried to grab the shampoo to carry on with his shower, but despite his attempts, he just couldn't find it, so he had to turn back towards the girl beside him. And… _of course_ , there it was, right in her hands.

She chuckled.

"My, my. Just so you know, many would have killed just to have a glimpse of me like this."

Knowing he was looking at her, she put on a pose, later another one, like some sort of artist's model trying to get into the best position for a painting.

Logan simply grabbed the bottle from her hands and poured shampoo over his raven hair. He heard her mumbling "Spoilsport" under her breath.

"For their sake and mine, I hope you didn't have the body of a fourteen year old during that time."

In an ironically snake-like movement, a pair of silver-colored arms hugged his chest.

"I could get older if you allowed me." Her tone was sensual, alluring, one that didn't belong to the body she had.

Demera leaned her face against his back and a shiver went down his spine. Her skin was extremely cold.

"And to lose both my soul and mind, no thank you. Please let me go."

Demera hugged him harder and pressed herself against his back, before releasing her grip on him, while keeping a hand over that cursed mark on his right shoulder blade.

He really hated having that symbol there, not to mention her fixation with it.

After years and years of listening to that other voice in his mind, he had gotten quite the shock upon realizing the appearance of the being that was trapped inside his Gear. At first, she had tried to gain possession of his body, validating her actions by saying he owned her his life. After docens of attempts, she appeared to have finally accepted that she couldn't pass the prison he had turned his mind into. Coincidentally, it happened once he began to pass through puberty, that she began to use some other " _tactics"_ on him, tactics that went from teasing, whispering to his ear and appear like this one whenever he tried to sleep or was taking a shower.

"Why are you even here, Demera?" He asked after a while.

The snake goddess simply drew circles around his back.

"I wanted to remind you of buying clothes for me tomorrow…" She finally said, with an innocent voice, even "…Well, that unless you want me to remain naked…"

He absolutely didn't.

"Clothes. Got it. And now, get out so I can finish my shower."

Demera traced the symbol on his shoulder blade with one of her slender fingers before hastily pressing herself against his back for the second time.

"Just remember, you belong to me, _my King…_ " She whispered to his ear before banishing into thin air.

Logan turned the water's handle to cold. The freezing sensation extended down his body, but the shiver that soon follow was not due it.

" _I know, my Queen…"_ he whispered.

* * *

 **-Two days later-**

A shark.

That was Aeko Iwamoto immediately thought upon seeing the boy entering the Café. His blue and brown eyes reminded her of the first time she had been into an aquarium and saw that sea predator for the first time.

' _Cold and merciless, the shark gets closer to its unsuspecting prey, ready to attack the moment the opportunity presents itself…'_

She really should stop seeing those documentaries.

Anyway, from his appearance the boy was obviously a foreigner, his eyes and pale white skin said that he probably came from Europe or North America. The black bags under his eyes obviously meant that he didn't get enough sleep, doing whatever teenagers did these days. His sight was relaxed, stoic even, as he went to the counter.

"Good evening, young man. How may I help you?" She greeted.

"Good evening, ma'am." He answered. His tone was like his appearance, extremely calm. Surprisingly he didn't have an accent. "I came because of the… announcement on the outside. I would like to know if you are still…hiring"

Her expression changed upon listening to him, losing her serving smile. She knew some people had begun calling her "The Iron Lady" due to her hardness whenever someone tried to get hired, but she didn't care. That Café was both her husband's and her whole life. They had put on their tears, blood and sweat to build it from scratch and she'd be dammed if she let anyone destroy it, especially from the inside.

Aeko Iwamoto stared at the boy with a hard expression, scrutinizing his every reaction to it. He did nothing, and simply stared back, not a pinch of fear in his bicolored emotionless eyes. They went like that for exactly thirty seconds and not even once he flinched. Good. He had passed the first test. But there still remained many more.

"Sure we are, young man." She finally said "Take a seat, please" She signaled one of the tables next to the counter.

The boy did as told and sat. His posture was neither tense nor over confident, just calm. Another test passed, it seemed.

"Why don't you start by introducing yourself?" She asked.

"Of course, my… name is Logan Black." He explained.

That was an odd sounding name.

"Why are you here, Black-san?"

"Actually, if you…don't mind, just Logan is fine. And… to answer your question, I'm looking for a job."

Iwamoto felt one of her eyes twitch. That was how her husband would answer that question. After more than fifty years married, if she hadn't gotten used to something, it was the way in which he answered.

"No, no. I mean, why do you came to Japan, Black-san?"

"…Oh… I apologize then." He gave a slight bow "To study."

"Where?"

"Kuoh Academy"

Iwamoto felt like groaning. So he was another of those perverts. She had lived in the area long enough to know the schools that surrounded it, after all, some of their main clients where students. Until recently, only girls attended said Academy. After it became co-ed, many male students rushed to get inside. It was not unknown that several thought they could easily get girls that way, although most of them where completely wrong.

"Um…Is there something wrong, ma'am?" He asked while tilting his head

She carefully chose her next words.

"Exactly, why did you picked Kuoh Academy, Black-san?" Depending on his answer she would or wouldn't end the interview.

"I didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"My…tutor. He picked it for me."

"And why did you allowed him to choose it?"

"It is part of an… arrangement we both have." Logan shrugged his shoulders "He gets to pick whatever school he thinks will be…better for me."

"I see." She didn't believe him entirely, although it made sense considering the way the boy acted (seriously, was he some sort of robot?) "Very well then. Do you have any references?"

He stayed blank for a few seconds before answering, "I do, yes. I've worked at a… Café before."

"And…?"

"It closed."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I had already…left before it did"

"Is that so? Then, I assume you do have experience serving customers."

He nodded "I do, yes. As a matter of fact, I know how to prepare coffee and tea. I can also…cook if needed."

"Did you use a machine or you made it traditionally?"

He stayed blank for the second time. ' _What a strange boy'_ Iwamoto thought.

"…A machine. Why?" He finally answered.

"Because we only prepare coffee and tea here in the traditional way."

Logan blinked a few times "Eh…Alright. I'm sure I can learn how to make it that way"

' _We'll see about that'_ While it was true that a machine eased the work preparing coffee or tea, there was a distinct change of flavor when compared to those prepared in a much more traditional way.

"Very well then. I just have one last question, Black-san, **why** do you want a job?" She emphasized on the word. So far the boy appeared promising, but she needed to know his motivations before hiring him.

He closed his eyes for a bit. When he opened them, it appeared to be a tint of emotion on them "If there's something I hate, is depending too much on others. While my…tutor handles my education, I prefer handling the rest. I think one of the most important parts of being human is to be self-sufficient." He declared while looking at the window.

He was odd. Really, really odd. His way of speak was incredibly weird, not to mention his appearance. But he appeared promising. And as long as there weren't any incidents with the clients, then everything would be fine. Besides, she was getting tired of having to wash the bathrooms.

Aeko Iwamoto inwardly smiled. "Alright, Black-san. You've passed the test. I still need some papers from you before you can begin but the job is already yours. Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am" His face lost that small bit of emotion as he nodded.

"Iwamoto" she corrected him.

"Thank you, Iwamoto-san"

* * *

 **-A week later-**

' _Serves me right for allowing a thousand-year's old pervert to pick my school'_ Logan bitterly thought as he walked thought Kuoh Academy's halls _'I will definitely get revenge for this'_

To say that the number of female students doubled the amount of males would be an understatement. So far, there were at least four of them for each male, and this only because he had just went inside the school.

Teenage girls. That was one of the main reasons he hated having to go to school. He never knew what to say nor how to act with them. After getting most of his knowledge of the opposite sex from 'questionable sources', he preferred avoiding any interaction with girls as much as possible, just so he wouldn't appear like a creep to them, although this obviously worked on the opposite way.

He had never really cared to what the other students on the schools he attended, thought of him (after all he would immediately forget about them the moment he left the school) but he really tried his best to not appear like a creep to the rest of his class just to avoid the awkwardness during those dreadful "make-your-own-team projects". He had held a small hope that this year it would be different, although that hope had just been brutally crushed in front of his eyes over and over again the moment he got close to the Academy.

Resigned, Logan was walking up the stairs to his classroom when he got stuck by a sudden feeling of dread. His breaths quickened while his entire body tensed, a cold sweat going down his spine. A crushing pain went over his chest, his every instincts yelling to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

' _!? Wha-Why is this even happening!?'_ He clenched tightly into his aching chest while going up the last steps. He knew that sensation very well, but to have it here, it could only mean…

Oh no

Logan became dumbstruck by the sight in front of him. His left eye began to nervously twitch as a he felt his face losing all of its blood. And only one word arrived to his mind.

Devils.

There were devils in Kuoh academy.

The revelation hit him square. He desperately rubbed his eyes several times hoping for his sight to be deceiving him, but the truth remained: there was at least a dozen of people with ethereal bat-like wings on Kuoh Academy, possibly even more, considering the size of the school.

"Heh heh heh…" he began to nervously laugh while he clenched his head with both hands.

Somewhere deep in his mind, there was a small manifestation of him weeping in a corner of his head.

" _Bwaaa! A year…All I ask if a year of a normal life. BWAAAA!"_

And so on and on.

The boy clenched tightly one hand on the pendant around his neck.

' _Like if that's ever going to happen'_ he bitterly reminded himself. He looked down to the symbol on his neck _'So this is why you wanted me to go here'_

One year without any kind of angels nor devils in his life; one year without any of the problems the supernatural world caused him. That was his greatest desire: the wish to go back to the life he once had; for that part of him he lost so long ago to return to his side. But he knew it was stupid, he was stupid, to clench to such hopes.

He took a long breath in order to calm the growing rage inside of him. Then, he looked around him to see if anyone had seen his little "episode", and...Yes, yes they did, at last seven people. Great. Just. **F****n**. Great. It appeared his reputation as a creep would begin right there, after all.

He tiredly exhaled, feeling a bit calmer. He had to accept it and move on, like he always did (like he always _**tried**_ to do) after all, wasn't that the reason he had is heart taken away?

Yes, yes. It's not like if any of the devils knew he possessed a Sacred Gear within him, right? And so far he had not seen a fallen angel, right? Assuming the city felt within the territories of some strong and competent Clans, it would be difficult for any type of angel nor stray devils to be there, right!? And this meant that there wouldn't be any human spirits that wanted to be avenged, Right!?...

…Wait, what?

He really needed to stop that train of thought. He had to stay positive, staying positive WAS THE KEY TO EVERYTHING IN LIFE, **RIGHT!?...**

Okay, enough of that. He had to stop thinking…

…

…

…

…

…

…He was soo running late for class right now…

* * *

 **-Four days later-**

Kuoh Academy's courses where as normal as they could be, Logan would give them that. That Friday concluded his fist week in the school and so far, everything look quite normal, actually. His initial shock after the discovery of devils attending the school was quickly surpassed by his survival instincts taking action. He spent the first three days identifying those students that weren't human. Curiously, as far as he had seen, mostly all of the popular students where devils but, well, considering the capabilities of devils, it really wasn't a surprise.

As he walked down the stairs among the sea of students, he reviewed the situation for the tenth time that day. Unluckily for him, he shared classroom with both Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori, both of them high-class devils from the Gremory Clan and the Sitri Clan respectively (the later obviously using a pseudonym). It appeared the city felt under those Clans territories. Good, that would explain why he still hadn't seen any type of angel in the city. Being high-class devils, obviously some of the other ones in the Academy were members of their peerages. Some of them were also owners of Sacred Gears as well. With this in mind, he would have to take special precaution to use his.

As the mass of students arrived to the school's gates, Logan took a detour. There were too many people next to him, too much noise around for him to stand, so he moved aside and went around the school grounds, which he wanted to familiarize with better.

It was when he passed next to the kendo club building, that he heard some noises around him, whispers and giggling to be exact. Considering that it was a Friday afternoon, someone remaining in the school without actually needing to be there, was suspicious (although, wasn't he doing the exact same thing?) But it wasn't just noises what had caught his attention, if it was he would have ignored it.

Logan had begun to sense something close, calling to him on a subconscious level; what was stranger, was that he was beginning to fell rage growing deep inside him after said call, not just simple anger but primal, instinctive rage. His body beginning to twitch from it.

His eyes narrowed. Could it be one of the devils? Since he hadn't had yet that sensation of dread on the chest, it was unlikely. Besides, he had never felt something like that before. Something had begun to react with his Gear, something powerful.

Considering it had been after those whispers that he begun to feel it, it was likely that their sources where the same. And thus, Logan began to look around the kendo building, with that primal rage inside him growing with every step he made.

' _Demera'_ he called. She better not be doing this to tease him.

Cautiously, he appear to found the source of noise hiding behind some bushes: a group of three male students pressing against the wall, with their backs turned to him.

"Ohohoh…" Giggled the one in the middle.

' _You've got to be kidding me right now'_

It appeared to be some sort of hole on the wall, a hole that the three of them were fighting to look at. Considering that that specific part of the building would be the female changing room, he had no doubt of it: they were the so called "Perverted Trio".

"Hey, Issei, move, it's my turn!" Said the bald one on the right while pushing the other to the left.

"No way! We said one minute each, remember?" The one called Issei answered while pushing back as well.

"Guys! SHUT UP! They're going to hear us!" Exhorted the last one one while he pushed the other two, all of them completely oblivious to Logan's presence.

While he was trying to identify those who were devils and those who weren't, he learnt of the existence of a trio of male students who didn't appear to hide their, as they called, "deep admiration of the female physique". From what he had seen, all of the girls in the school appeared to have a great repulsion towards them, no doubt because of their lecherous ways. To Logan, they were just another group of students he wouldn't bother to even remember after the school year ended (honestly, after growing up with who could be considered the oldest pervert in the entire world, that some guys said they loved breasts and wanted a harem meant nothing to him)

 _[…Heh…heheheh…HAHAHAHAH]_

Demera's laughing caused him to frown. That wasn't her normal laugh. That wasn't her laugh of having seen something she considered funny nor after she teased him. That was a cruel laugh, one so wicked that it could only surface when seeing something that caused an evil pleasure. The grin on her face was one he had never seen before.

He was about to turn back when his eyes got a glimpse on the left arm of the one previously called Issei. Resting above his forearm, was an ethereal red gauntlet with a green jewel above the hand. It was a Sacred Gear, Logan had no doubt about it, one that appeared to possess immense power from what he could feel from his position.

It appeared to possess consciousness as well, as the gem began to blink intensely after it appeared to notice him.

[ _Hahahahah…Ah I-I can't breathe…heheh…Ddraig…hahahah…my old enemy…hahah …this …hahahah …_ _ **this**_ _is how you ended up like? Hahahaha_ ]

She was literally crying right now.

That explained it, then. He was seeing the possessor of not only a Longinus Gear, but **The** Longinus Gear, the Boosted Gear, with the ability to multiply its owner's power every ten seconds, if his memory served him right, thanks to the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig inside of it.

' _I take it you and Ddraig have some history together, don't you. Demera?_

She couldn't answer him, she was clutched to her stomach, desperately trying to control her laughing. She just nodded before snorting with laughter.

So there he had the reason for the rage inside him. He should had known.

' _So there is another human with a Sacred Gear in this place…Tsk, this is_ _ **just**_ _getting better and better.'_

He was sure of it, the moment the Gear manifested itself, a fight between the three factions would emerge. A big fight. Could it be a coincidence that that boy was in the same school as two members of Clans of the 72 pillars? It would be one hell of a coincidence if it were. Although it could work on Logan's favor as well, drawing away attention in order to maintain his own anonymity. Yes, it wasn't a bad idea at all. He just had to get as far as he could from the one called Isse-

He was about to turn back unnoticed when that dreaded sound appeared. Honestly, how she had managed to do it, it amazed him, because no matter how many times he changed it, the ringtone whenever Leah called him stayed the same: _**Brother, answer your phone! You're never doing anything other than reading. I swear that if you don't answer right now…!**_

Dammit. Just dammit all.

The infamous trio sprang on their feet and turned around to look at him. They were clearly expecting something else, something more like a group of angry teenager girls wielding swords about to break each one of their bones, because they froze the moment they saw him. They scrutinized him, as if to know if the type of threat he could represent to them. Since most male and female students appeared to avoid the three of them, it was only logical for them to see an outsider as some sort of threat.

' _I need to get away from the one called Issei as much as possible'_

Logan knew some people found his eyes intimidating. He hadn't really cared before, but it could work on his favor at this very moment.

' _Okay, just keep looking at them as if they were some sort of freak. Then slowly begin to walk away. Easy'_

He narrowed his eyes and put on an expression of disgust on his face, keeping eye contact with the three of them while focusing on the one in the middle. At least thirty seconds had passed where their group and he had being staring at each other, when the Boosted Gear owner bolted from his place and pointed at him, a fierce expression on his face.

"Come on, say it!" He challenged "Do what you came to do!"

Wait, what?

The other two soon followed their companion and pointed at him as well.

"Come on, do it!" Said the one with glasses "Do what they all have done before"

"They have all called us perverts and avoid us like if we were some sort of freaks from nature" Declared the bald and third one.

' _Well, it is illegal to peak at women as far as I'm concerned'_

"They have called us the 'Perverted Trio' and tried to break our spirit and bodies"

"They have forced us to the worst type of life possible: life without boobs!" The three of them suddenly covered their faces with their arms and began to cry.

Were they seriously crying…due lack of breast? Really? Really!?

The infamous trio stopped as soon as they started, and spoke, firm determination drawing into their eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter what **you** call us and do you know why?" Answered Issei

"Because we're not liars like the rest of you".

"We accept our nature as **men** and what we want."

"And what we want are…"

The three of them raised their fists to the sky before shouting with passion, with their eyes sparkling:

"""BOOBS!"""

And thus began the biggest rant about breasts, butts, and any other part of the female body Logan had heard in a time, something he had not expected to hear on that side of the planet (honestly, the Master would love to meet these three, they wouldn't never run out of subjects to speak of)

A thick mark had appeared on his forehead. How he hated listening to this. He was really going to make Leah pay for making him listen to their rants. Maybe he should call her at the middle of the night wherever she is.

Massaging his temples as to get rid of the increasing headache they had caused him, the bicolored guy interrupted.

"So what?"

Surprise drew on their three faces.

"Huh!?" was the only thing they said.

"So what if you care about breast and harems?" He retorted while making an exasperated gesture with his hands "Do you think you're the only ones with those thoughts!? You just say it yourselves, every man has those, and the only difference is that you admit it. The thing is, if you act like a pervert, people will obviously call you perverts."

"That's not-!

Logan raised a finger and pointed the three of them.

"Don't interrupt me" He ordered "My point is, if this, breasts, harems, etc…, is what makes you happy, then carry on, as long as you don't do anything illegal. But what's more important is to…what?"

So long he been trying to get that old pervert to keep his interests to himself, that the boy had suddenly exploded with one of his speeches with these three after seeing them similar to the Master. The bicolored boy had been so absorbed in his speech that he hadn't realized the other three had begun crying for a second time, although it appeared to be different now.

" ***Sniff* *Sniff** * To think the day would come that one of our sempai would have the same interest as us" Said Issei.

Dammit. God. F****n. Dammit.

' _That's not what I meant, dammit. Why the hell did I even spoke to them?'_

The trio had stopped crying and now looked at him with an air of camaraderie.

"From now on we won't be the trio, but the quart of-

Oh hell no.

He didn't want to hear the rest.

He had to stop them. He had to get away from them as soon as possible. A quick pause to listen his surroundings provided a much needed excuse to get away as soon as possible.

"Wait!" Logan raised both hands "The kendo club is coming this way."

Abracadabra.

As soon as he mentioned those words, the trio hastily ran as if their lives depended on it, and perhaps they did, considering the amount of girls heading this way.

Needing an excuse for them not to question his presence there, the bicolored male put out his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the second and last number on his cellphone, walking into the way of the kendo club, who didn't even seemed to pay any attention to him in their search of the infamous trio.

He waited for a full minute for Leah's number to connect, wondering why on earth his sister would choose to call him at that very moment, even more, considering the nine hours of difference between them.

He was about to put away the cell phone when a female sleepy voice finally answered.

" _Ehhh? Who is thizzz…?"_

"Hey, sis. How is it going over there?"

" _Wha? Logan…?"_

"Good night, no, wait, good morning"

The sound of something soft falling to the floor and a sudden ***click*** were heard.

" _What the hell is your problem!? Do you know what time it is?"_

"Do you? Because you're the one that called me."

" _Because I was worried! Didn't I tell you to call me as soon as you arrived!?"_

"One, I'm the eldest here. I should be the one to worry about you, not the other way around. Two, I did call you. I even waited until it was morning in Quebec."

" _That's not-_

"You went on a trip and left your phone, the lady of the dorms told me that. Ever since, I called the entire week at which, in case you've forgotten, I was installing myself in an entirely foreign country."

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _...You're an ass."_

"I **sooo** glad to see that your humor works even at the earliest of times, sis."

" _Anyways…how's Japan?"_

"Is nice. Even better than I had expected. Remember all those anime you told me to watch?"

" _Yes?"_

"Being labeled as 'slice of life' doesn't mean that they actually work in real life."

"… _Are…Are you being serious?"_

"Of course not. My sarcasm is so advanced that people actually think-

" _I'm Stupid?"_

"Oh!? So you finally realized? It took you a while."

" _Baka."_

"…"

"… _Bro? Logan?"_

"Don't. You. Even. Dare."

" _Jeez. Calm down. It's just a joke."_

"It's been a long day."

" _Yeeah, sure. Whatever you say, bro… Hey! Do you remember those chocolates?"_

"Of course. There's _those_ chocolates, _these_ chocolates, _that_ chocolate…"

" _I'm serious! The biscuit-sticks covered in chocolate!"_

"Yeah? What about them?"

" _Can you send me some?"_

"I'm sure you can also find them-

" _No! It's not the same! I want to show off my friends at our Anime club some actual Po-_

"Okay, okay. I got it. Heck, I'll even send you some other type of candy for you to actually show off"

" _Really!? Thanks, bro! As thanks I'll introduce you to some of my f-_

"Sorry, not interested."

" _Really? But I think you and-_

"Not. Interested."

" _Okay. Jeez, I'm trying to be nice here and you-"_

"I'm sorry... **Well** , I'm sure you're tired. I'll call you later. Glad to see you're okay."

" _Yeah..." She gave a loud yawn._

"'Nigh, sis"

"' _Night…Oni-chan_ _ ***BEEP***_ _"_

' _And of course, she hangs up after that.'_

* * *

He was unlike any other boy she had met before while studying on Kuoh Academy. That's what Rias Gremory thought of Logan Black.

His appearance was a bit peculiar, his eyes especially drawing attention, but that was not it. His habit of falling asleep in the middle of class was also peculiar, but that wasn't it either. Even the fact that he chose to always wear bandages around his right arm wasn't what caught her attention, no. There was something odd **in** him. He didn't act the same way the other male students did whenever she looked at them. Whenever he saw her approaching, he would immediately change his direction to the opposite of hers, or when they were on the same classroom, he headed to the hall if possible, otherwise, he would either focus all his attention on whichever book he had next to him or decide to immediately take a nap.

After a casual talk with her peerage, she came to the realization that he did the same to them, another conversation with Sona only validated this statement as well: he avoided with special attention every student that was a devil, while not paying any to those that were human, almost as if he knew who was who. This caused her to raise her suspicions of him and made her prepare in case of a potential attack. But, as the days passed, no attack ever came and he continued to distance himself from anyone, both humans and devils.

Over time, the interest she had on him began to be lost, he was probably just an introvert with what appeared to be severe sleep problems, but still, she couldn't shrug away the thought of something odd in Logan Black.

* * *

 **-Three weeks later-**

It was a normal Sunday evening in the Café where he worked at. Currently, Logan was sweeping the outside. He still had another pair of hours until he could head back home but there wasn't a real problem, it had been a calm day after all and not many clients had come in, so there wasn't much to clean afterwards. That was the reason he specifically had picked that one Café (honestly it amazed him that they wanted help on the first place)

That Sunday marked a special occasion for him, as it completed his first month on Japan, more special as no important events had occurred ever since he discovered that devils attended Kuoh Academy. As long as he remained unnoticed to them, he had no actual problem with their kind, but he insisted on maintaining his distance. One could never be certain with anything while dealing with devils. No incident concerning devils, nor any type of angels in one month felt like a bliss to him. One that, considering his sort of luck, would eventually run out undoubtedly.

He had also compiled his map of places to avoid and until that very moment, no spirit had crossed his path (although avoiding as many people as possible could have been the main reason to it) It appeared this school year wouldn't be as bad as he had initially believed.

' _There'_ He thought. The Café entrance was finally clean. All that remained then was to wait until the closing hours. Luckily for him (and his wallet) he had found a bookshop with affordable prices. He had spent most of his salary in buying docens of books that now filled his bookcase back at the apartment, some of which he had brought with him to work in order to spend time.

Sitting right behind the counter, he pulled out a book from the bag where he kept his clothes after changing into his uniform. That day's book was Kafka's "Metamorphosis". He had already read it many times before in other languages, but since it would help him understand better the written Japanese, he'd read it again.

He had only read a few lines when the bell on the door rang. He quickly raised from his seat in order to welcome the costumers when he became dumbstruck.

First of all, there was Issei Hyoudou, winking at him with a huge smile on his face. It appeared that after what he told to he and his friends, the trio believed that he shared their intense interest in the female physique. He had then tried to convince them that although he was straight, he wasn't really that interested in women, at least like them. The other two, Motohama and Matsuda, appeared to had given up on trying to get him to join them, but Issei, Issei, well, he didn't give up. And thus, lunch time became where Issei would speak nonstop to Logan about the 'wonders of the female body'. In the end, Logan gave up. It appeared that whenever Issei planned to achieve something, he didn't stopped until he got it. He respected that, that was for sure. Whether he liked it or not, the two of them became good acquaintances, at least, so it wasn't really a surprise that Issei would be at the Café.

What had surprised him was the person next to him. In the month he had known him, Logan would had never expected to see Issei with a girl so fast without leaving his perverted ways behind, that or that girl was one big pervert as well. She was attractive, he would give him that, and she had a great body as well. She appeared to be a bit older, at least compared to Issei. And she was a fallen angel.

A fallen angel. In territory of two Clans from the 72 pillars. Accompanying the at-the-moment-ignorant wielder of **The** Boosted Gear. If something has ever been suspicious, this was it.

"Ejem…Welcome, good evening." He made a respectful bow, looking through the corners of his eyes at the 360° camera. "My name is Logan and I'll be your waiter. How may I help you?" There, he said it. His boss wouldn't call him rude for staring at a customer.

"Hey, Logan-sempai" Issei greeted "Why so formal?"

Logan moved his eyes in the direction of the camera, hoping that Issei would realize they were being watched. Honestly, it freaked him how that women would scrutinize his every movement in search for any attempt of sabotaging the Café; the lessons she had given him of how to be a proper waiter would be something he'd never forget (he had already tried that) Thankfully Issei managed to get his message.

"Ah…Hahah…Um…Good evening?" He finally said.

"Would you like to take a seat inside or outside?" His eyes signaled the door. Outside he could ask Issei what was going on.

"Outside would be nice."

"Issei-kun, can we stay inside? I'm kind-of cold"

The moment the fallen angel spoke those words, Logan knew he would hate her. Seriously, who on Earth would say something like that after your waiter nervously points a camera and then the outside?

"Oh…Eh…Sure, Yuuma-chan"

Okay, whatever. Is not as if he was any interested on how Issei managed to get a girlfriend.

"Of course, please take whatever place you'd like."

While he headed for the menus, Logan quickly scrutinized the two while analyzing the situation. What could be the fallen angel's objectives? The Boosted Gear, that was obvious. But for what purpose? Her fierce appearance in contrast with her cute behavior meant she was a warrior (how her illusion looked like? He would never knew). To turn him to their side? No, not yet. It still hasn't revealed itself. Keeping watch on him? She wouldn't had shown herself yet.

As seconds passed, the hypothesis became darker and darker. The fallen angels where planning something. Whether it was the main faction or some rebels responsible, it was unknown. But it didn't matter, only one thing was certain: Issei Hyoudou wouldn't be alive for a long time.

"Here is our menu. We have a large selection of both coffee and tea, traditionally made if I may add… " A shiver went down his spine as he stopped himself from looking at the camera. There was still time, perhaps he could still make it! "Ejem…If I may intrude, the chocolate cake has been baked only two hours ago." He added.

Inwardly, Logan exhaled relieved. The door still hasn't opened.

"Eh…Wha-What would you like, Yuuma-chan?" Asked Issei.

"Umm…Black tea would be nice."

"Okay, then. Two cups of black tea, please." Issei turned to him. Knowing that someone was about to be murdered was an interesting sensation, to say the least.

"Of course." He gave another bow (he had assured himself to do so) and headed towards the kitchen.

While the water inside the teapot was being heated (he had been extremely lucky that the Café had an electric stove instead of a normal one) Logan wondered about his next movement.

He could tell Issei what was about to happen, which meant that he had to face the fallen angel and whoever had been sent with her, explaining the hidden truth of the world to him and messing with both the memories of his boss and the camera (although in different ways), not to mention the mess that certainly would occur in the Café…Nah, too much trouble.

He could also follow the two of them (although telling _that woman_ that he wanted to leave early sent more shivers down his spine that he would like to admit) and wait until the very moment she tried to implement her plan. He didn't know how long he would have to follow them nor the way in which the fallen angel planned to murder Issei, or even if she was the one to carry on said execution. He was missing too much information for it to be an affordable plan.

It would be troublesome, but it appeared the usefulness of the Boosted Gear was over. Issei's death would be a bad thing, of course, but should he really give up on his of anonymity for him? He didn't know.

Logan was still thinking in what to do while delivering the tea cups to the couple- Nothing happened while he handed it to the fallen angel, but the moment Issei was about to receive his, that primal rage surged inside Logan and Demera, who thankfully had remained calmed until that very moment, began to furiously hiss.

' _[Heh…So now is the time where you begin to awake, Red Dragon Emperor]'_

The moment Issei's hand touched the cup, his left arm suddenly spammed upwards, as if to hit Logan's face. The cup felt down and until the moment it shattered in fragments, during those few seconds, the ethereal gauntlet on the boy's hand began to appear more and more real. He had been lucky that his eye hadn't changed its appearance as well.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Logan-sempai!" Issei was quickly to apologize while trying to crouch down to pick up the pieces "I don't' know what happened to me."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He reassured him "It must have been a muscle spasm or something similar. I would recommend you to check on that as **soon as possible.** Anyways, would you like another cup of tea?"

"I…No, thank you."

"Understood. If I'm allowed the indiscretion, I would recommend you to move to another place, so you and the lady won't get dirty."

"O-Of course."

As he went for the broom and mop, Logan consulted the other voice in his head.

' _Demera'_ he called _'Are you sure of what you said back then?'_

 _['Huh? I don't have any idea of-_

' _Enough. I don't have any time for that. The Boosted Gear, Ddraig, is awakening, isn't he?'_

 _[…Yes]_

' _What happens when he awakes?'_

 _[I don't know]_

' _Demera!'_ He ordered.

 _[I'm being serious. How would I know anything about the Red Dragon Emperor's prison?]_

' _Do you know anything?'_

 _[Either nothing happens or he goes berserk, happy?]_

Well, it was as much as he could get from her. Either way, there was a near absolute chance that Issei Hyoudou would die soon. Well, if the Boosted Gear managed to save him, it would be a nice surprise for the next day.

After that, everything went quick. About quarter of hour passed before Issei and the fallen angel left the Café. Logan was picking up the used cup when he noticed a small purse on the seat the fallen angel had took. It was at that very moment that the bell rang and the door opened

"…it's okay. I only forgot my purse."

He had turned to give it back to her, when she drew a magic circle in the air.

" **Forget you saw a woman with that man."** Her voice ordered, her unknown mana crawling around his body towards his head.

Hmph. It was a surprisingly simple spell if it needed that little mana to be cast. Good. A greater quantity of mana and his rejection of it would had been physical.

Deciding to play along, Logan held his head with both hands, as if he was having an intense headache. Meanwhile, the fallen angel had went inside the door leading to the office, without a doubt to erase both the boss' and the security system's memories of her. After a surprisingly short amount of time, she came out, took her purse and left.

So they were killing him today.

* * *

 **-Three hours later-**

The image of Issei's body over a pool of blood followed his every thought during the last two hours untill the closing time of the Café. He couldn't avoid having the feeling of been directly responsible of Issei's death, after all, he had been aware of it even before the murder was committed. There was an unknown piercing sensation on his chest as the seconds painfully slowly became minutes.

Finally, closing time arrived, and Logan let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Way faster than normal, he changed his clothes and said goodbye to his boss. As he exited the Café, he felt as if the weight on his shoulder only grew more and more.

His way back home was a lonely one, one that had been plagued by that cursed image every step he made. Nothing came around, nothing to distract him from the thoughts that dominated his head at the moment. Why the hell was he feeling that way? Issei was only an acquaintance, nothing more. He had seen many people die before. Then why, why did this one bothered him that much? Why of all times had he began to feel…Oh no

Logan quickly looked around him. He didn't recognize his surroundings. It appeared that even if he didn't want to, he had been so deep in his thoughts to realize the path he was walking. At the moment, he appeared to be in some sort of park, one that was entirely alone and surprisingly dark. Okay, no problem, good thing he had realized. He just had to…What the hell was that?

He knew even before seeing him. He had walked into that park for a specific reason. From the distance he was, he could easily recognize those clothes, after all, he had seen them about three hours ago. Right over a pool of his own blood, was the corpse of Issei Hyoudou, in the exact position he had been seeing for the past hours.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He finally grasped the realization that had been hiding from him those past hours.

Logan's face darkened as a bitter grin drew on his face. He slowly looked down at his chest.

"Come on. I know you're there." He angrily said "I wouldn't be caring this much about this if it wasn't for you."

He felt the familiar pull on both his chest and mind, one that he was expecting to forget.

'…'

"Don't go and tell me 'How has it been?'. You've been here the entire time, hadn't you?"

'…'

"One, we're not friends. I'm not friends with anyone. Two, you tricked me and forced me to feel something. That wasn't our deal."

'…!'

"Don't shout at me and don't tell me that these feelings were my own. And even if they were, you made them stronger than they should be."

'…'

"I **am** human."

'…'

" **BECAUSE!** "

'… **!'**

" **You know nothing! And do you want to know how I know that!? Because you're not even REAL!"**

''

"…"

''

"…"

''

"You've got nothing else to say, huh? Just what I thought." Logan turned his sight towards Issei's corpse for the last time "I have no interest in seeing a Japanese prison. I'm leaving"

He turned to opposite way of the path he had taken to get there. In a blink of an eye, his body bent down and his arms gripped his head. Before he could even react, both his head and chest became struck by an unimaginable pain. It was as is something was pushing the insides of his body to the outside, whatever was responsible, taking it's time to make the suffering as long as it could. The only noise he made were a series of faint grunts, his entire body tensed from the pain. Time seemed to slow down as that torture became everything for him, seconds seeming as long as hours.

The stress was too much for his heart. As if possible, his chest contracted even more and the familiar pain in his left arm worked its way to his fatigued nerves.

Dammit. And also damn **It.**

He…

He was having a heart attack at that very moment.

 **It** became scared and instantly released Logan, who fell like a ragdoll into the concrete. The tachycardia began as the pressure on his chest grew only stronger. His hands scratched the ground as his grasps for air fled into the night. He was seconds before losing conscience…before the electric shock traversed his entire being.

One…

Two…

Three...

Three times an electric shock went through his body, making him convulse in a violent way.

Efficient? Of course not. But what were you expecting from someone who had been alive even before the Dark Ages?

Slowly, Logan rose from the ground and sat, beginning to check on his body, glad to see he hadn't bit off his tongue. It took him five full minutes before his breathing became normal again.

"Have…Have I ever told you…How much I hate you?" He finally said.

The subsequent pull was soft, gentle even, almost as if the responsible was truly sorry. Almost, being the keyword.

'…'

"…"

'…?'

"…"

'…!-

"Shut the hell up." He said bluntly "You nearly killed me."

'…!'

"Don't even start crying now. You know I have a bad heart"

'…!-

"Enough, okay! Enough. I don't care for your excuses."

Although he could be a bit comprehensive. After all, **It** was little more than a baby (the possibilities terrified him)

'…?'

"Hmm?"

'…?'

"…"

"… **?** "

"…I'm fine, okay?"

'…'

"Check on him?" He turned his sight towards Issei's body, corpse, more specific "Why?"

'…'

"I swear that if I go to prison because of this…" Logan said, although **It** had already returned to its slumber.

Against his common sense. He began to approach the body.

' _ **[What do you think you were doing back there?]'**_ Scram the voice of Demera.

Goodbye to the peace and quiet.

' _Huh?'_ He simply retorted. He was tired. He only wanted to get home and sleep until next day's evening. It always drained him dealing with **It.**

' _[Crouching down? Speaking alone? Having convulsions? Do you even know how it was like in here!?]'_

He had always found amusing that she couldn't find anything about **It.**

' _Don't you remember?'_ he made quotation marks with his fingers _'I'm insane and a danger to myself and others. Pick whatever you want'_

Before Demera could reply, he arrived to the body. Good thing no one was close. Although he didn't knew exactly how the Japanese legal system worked, he had no intention of being found next to a corpse.

The familiar sweet smell of spilled blood welcomed him to the gruesome scene. Issei's body lied on a pool of the vital liquid. He was obviously dead. If this was not true because of the red pool, the cause of death was clearly obvious: the giant hole coming out of his chest.

Well, if **It** ever wanted to see the insides of someone, there it had them.

' _Poor bastard. You deserved better'_ Logan said as he inspected the body _'This is probably the worst date in history. And she didn't even took the damn thing.'_

For any illogical reason, the object for which Issei Hyoudou had been murdered, still remained in his arm, the nearly physical gauntlet beeping its green jewel as soon as he got close to inspect it.

" _If you can't even protect your wielder, then what the hell are you even good for?"_ He bitterly whispered.

How many lives had been lost due to these supposedly "Sacred" Gears? Even if they had been made with the purpose of aiding humanity against the supernatural, they made more bad than good, at least in Logan's opinion.

But they still had their uses, he'd give them that.

His eyes became fixated on the flashing green jewel as he crouched.

' _The ability to double one's power every ten seconds'_

The words echoed inside his head.

Demera hissed furiously.

' _[Don't. You. Even. Consider. It]'_

' _Jealous?'_

' _Of it? Never. It doesn't even compare to one tenth of my power.'_

' _Really?'_ he snidely remarked before moving is vision elsewhere _'Whatever. It doesn't matter. I don't think I could survive for even five minutes if I had both of you inside my head.'_

He was about to get up when his eyes caught glimpse of something centimeters away from Issei's hand. It was a paper. One that had a symbol he had seen elsewhere.

' _So this is a devil's contract. I've never seen one before'_ he thought as he examined it _'This is the Gremory's crest, if my memory serves me right. She must have been planning on turning him. But why hasn't it-_

The moment his finger traced the symbol, the paper casted a magic circle, one that had devil-type mana emerging from it.

' _Shit, I shouldn't have done that.'_

It was a summoning spell. One that was quickly heading this way. If he wanted to remain anonymous, he only had one option.

He gave Issei's body a quick glance.

"I'm sorry. I was planning on letting you die as a human." His left hand quickly rummaged between the bandages around his right arm

He pulled out a card, the two of spades in for this particular situation, and threw it into the ground, making the teleportation circle appear for him as well.

"Hope you like being a devil"

* * *

… **Everything is dark…**

…

…

… **Wait…**

… **No. It's not dark… I just can't see…Anything…**

…

… **I can't feel anything either…Am I dead? ...**

… **Yes or No…**

… **Yes or No? Yes or No? Yes or No? Yes or No? Yes or No?** **Yes or No? ...**

…

… **YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo? YesorNo?...**

…

… **Yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno? yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno?yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno? yesorno?yesorno? …**

…

… **No…**

…

… **I'm not dead…But…**

…

… _ **They**_ **…** _ **They**_ **are…**

… **Yes…**

… **What was it called? …Memory? ...**

… **Yes…**

… **I'm beginning to remember…**

… **I can see the… Fire…**

…

… **That's…That's a smell…**

… **That…That's the smell of blood…**

… **I…I remember…**

… _ **They**_ **both are dead…**

… **Yes…**

… **They killed** _ **them**_ **…That's what she showed me…**

… **Yes…I…I can see their wings…**

… **I'm…**

… **We're…**

…

… **Alone…**

… **They took** _ **them**_ **from us…**

… _ **They're**_ **dead…**

…

… **Wait…Death…Yes, death…**

… **I'm-I'm beginning to remember…**

… **I did this…**

… **I made this to myself…**

 **...That's why I'm here…They killed** _ **them**_ **and made me do this…Why did they killed them? ...I can hear to their laughs and** _ **their**_ **cries of pain…**

… **I…**

… **I…Want to kill them…**

… **I'll kill them all…I'm going to kill them all…**

 **Yes! I'm beginning to remember everything…**

… **It's still…**

… **Early…I'm tired… I'll go back to sleep…**

 **...But soon…**

… **Soon…**

 **I'm getting out of here…**


End file.
